gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Tropos Rallye
|related = }} The Lampadati Tropos Rallye is a two-door rally sports car featured in Grand Theft Auto Online, as part of the Cunning Stunts update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Tropos Rallye is primarily based on the rally edition, seen particularly in the overall comapct body shape, wide rear body, pop-up lighting area, additional rally lamps, and indicator lights positioned on/beside the grille. The rear lights are similar to the Stratos', albeit twin, taking some influence from wide-body Chevrolet Corvette C3's. The front fascia of the vehicle takes inspiration from the Ferrari 288 GTO, seen particularly in the indicator lights and the front underside spoiler. Said car also has influence in the rear lights. The front arches of the car feature small ducts directly above the pop-up headlights for extra decoration. Under the front bumper and light unit is a spoiler with additional livery logos. The front clam of the vehicle opens to reveal a spare wheel tied with with green straps, in a similar manner to the Trophy Truck. In place of the rear window is a set of rear louvers with the applied livery. The rear clam of the vehicle also opens, to reveal the vehicle's carburetored V6 engine laid transversely. The rear wheels are much wider than those at the front for traction and drag purposes. On the interior, there is an RPM indicator placed in the gauge cluster, close to the steering column. The Tropos Rallye is the first vehicle to feature pop-up headlights in GTA V. It is also the first vehicle to feature pop-up headlights since the Hakumai in GTA IV. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle has good performance for its design, although most other vehicles in its class are still superior to it. Its off-roading capabilities are impressive thanks to the rear engine layout, which gives it less body weight and better power to weight ratio. The vehicle also sports a compact design giving it minimal weight. The Tropos is one of the first vehicles in the game to sport a modeled V6 engine, in which is carburettored/throttle bodied, and laid transversely. Twin exit, twin exhausts are found coming out of the rear body. Exhaust silencers can be seen underneath the vehicle, behind the rear wheels. The Tropos has a relatively small steering radius when compared to other similar cars, meaning it has a tendency to understeer at speed. GTA Online Overview V6 w/ 6 Downdraft Carburettors/Throttle Bodies (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery TroposRallye-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Tropos Rallye on the Rockstar Games Social Club. UnnamedLampadatiCar-GTAO-CunningStunts.png|Rear view of the Tropos Rallye in the GTA Online: Cunning Stunts update trailer UnnamedLampadatiCar-GTAO-CunningStunts3.png|Front view of the vehicle with the pop-up headlights turned on. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $816,000. Can have either the Air Herler or Stronzo livery applied, however it can be removed at Los Santos Customs. Trivia *The name of the Tropos is a play on words on the Stratos, as the 'tropos'phere is the lowest layer on Earth's atmosphere, while the 'stratos'phere is the second lowest. *This car is the third car in the GTA Series to feature eyelid/pop-up headlights, the others being the ZR-350 and the Hakumai as well as the fourth car to feature hidden headlights, the other three including the aforementioned cars and the Dukes. *The "Air Herler" livery is loosely based on the Martini Racing livery on the Lancia Stratos. *The "Stronzo" livery's color scheme is loosely based on the Alitalia livery on the aforementioned vehicle. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Rally cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Lampadati Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Sports Vehicle Class Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles Category:Motorsport Vehicles